Over the Garden Wall
by Shonenevolution
Summary: [One Shot] Mitos y leyendas de los bosques ingleses, que a veces...tienen algo de verdad tras estas historias BanXElaine


**[Espero disfruten este One Shot]**

En Inglaterra existe un mito muy popular entre los habitantes de las pequeñas villas alejadas de la capital, aquellas villas perdidas entre las montañas y los arboles, esas villas que la gente normalmente piensa que no existen por su poca importancia a nivel general. Como les iba contando, los habitantes de esos pequeños poblados tenían sus propios mitos y leyendas, los cuales en su mayoría eran creados por la ignorancia de aquella época o para asustar a los niños y atraer a los aventuraros.

En estas épocas oscuras se crearon infinidad de mitos que aun hoy en día son famosos, tomemos por ejemplo, el caso que nos interesa en cuestión, es decir, los diversos mitos y leyendas de los bosques ingleses…

Mitos sobre estos lugares hay muchos, en el siglo XV se pensaba que ahí Vivian dragones y otras fieras míticas que esperaban atacar a los humanos por alguna razón aparente, mas entrado el siglo XVI empezaron los mitos de brujas malvadas que esperaban a los niños mal hablados para comérselos, sin embargo, el mito que nos interesa hoy, es un surgido entrado ya el siglo XVII.

Este mito empieza como cualquiera…con una noche de luna llena y una figura tambaleante…

 **Over the Garden Wall**

En las calles del pequeño pueblo de **Painswaick** se encontraba un hombre de tal vez unos 19 años, el cual trataba de mantener el equilibro apoyándose sobre las paredes de las casas que rodeaban la calle de piedra. Las mejillas pálidas del hombre estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, posiblemente por el contenido de la botella que tenía en la otra mano, su cabello plateado se agitaba con la suave brisa del otoño que se estaba acercando, esta brisa hizo que este soltara su botella para aferrarse a su abrigo.

- _Jooo…ya se está poniendo frio, debí haber robado otro abrigo, este está lleno de agujerooos_ \- murmuro el joven de cabello plateado mientras revisaba su vestuario, el cual era un simple pantalón gris el cual tenía algunas costuras en las rodillas y una camisa sin brazos que no le cubría todo el vientre, sobre esta camisa había un saco negro que se extendía hasta sus piernas pero el cual iba desprendido ya que no tenia botones.

-¡Oye tu!- exclamo una voz a espaldas del joven de cabello plateado, este se volteo y vio que un grupo de hombres armados con palos y picos lo estaban mirando con ira – **Así que tú eres el infeliz que se roba nuestra ropa!-** exclamo el anciano que tenía una antorcha.

- _Oooh…mierda_ \- pensó el joven al verse atrapado

- **y no solo eso, el infeliz se atrevió a acostarse con mi hija y luego salir corriendo ni bien salió el sol!-** agrego un granjero furioso mientras agitaba su arma, detrás de él se podía ver a una joven que miraba al criminal con corazones en sus ojos.

- _Doble mierda!-_ remarco la mente del joven ladrón.

- **QUEMENLO!**

- **AHORQUENLO!**

- **CASTRENLO!**

- **CASATE CONMIGO!**

Todos los presentes voltearon al oír aquel grito final, era la hija del granjero.

-¿Qué!? –grito la joven enamorada **(o desquiciada)**

Fue en ese momento que el joven emprendió la graciosa huida

- **Noooo!...vuelve Ban, llévame contigo!** -grito la joven mientras corría detrás del ladrón ahora llamado Ban.

-Ni lo sueñeees- dijo Ban con poco interés sin voltear a ver a la chica, esa cayó al suelo llorando desconsoladamente mientras gritaba que era un _"traidor hijo de puta"_ y demás palabras obscenas.

- _Aun me pregunto cómo demonios termine acostándome con esa rarita_ –se cuestiono internamente Ban mientras volteaba momentáneamente a ver a la chica que estaba haciendo una escena en medio de la calle, es más, las demás personas que lo perseguían se habían detenido porque le tenían miedo a la chica.

Luego de alejarse de aquella escena y del pueblo Ban se sentó a descansar en el pequeño muro de piedra que habían construido para separar el bosque del pueblo y su gente, el joven ladrón levanto la cabeza y miro con asombro a las estrellas y a la luna, luego de un suspiro se levanto de golpe de su asiento.

-Espero que el Capi me deje dormir en su casa de nuevo- dijo Ban mientras se dirigía hacia el bar de su viejo amigo….

 **Pero entonces…**

- _Ban..._

El nombrado se sobresalto al oír su nombre, este busco a su alrededor para ver si encontraba al origen de aquella voz, pero no había nadie cerca. O al menos eso creía el...

- _Ban_ \- volvió a susurrar aquella voz grave.

Ban volteo y vio algo que lo miraba desde los arboles más allá del muro de piedra, era una figura alta con algo parecido a cuernos sobre su cabeza y unos ojos brillantes y carentes de alma que lo miraban fijamente.

Por primera vez en muchos años, Ban sintió algo muy parecido al miedo recorrer su cuerpo, aquella sombra despedía una presencia aterradora.

- _Ban…-_ volvió a repetir aquella persona/animal.

El nombrado trago saliva.

-Oye…acosador de cuarta ¿Quién eres? –exclamo el ladrón tratando de sonar valiente.

 _-Al fin decides hablarme, eso es un alivio, por un segundo pensé que me estabas ignorando…-_ dijo aquella voz con un tono cortes y calmado, con un asentó claramente británico– _Para responder a tu interrogante, pues veras mi joven amigo, yo no tengo nombre…cosa que en cierto sentido me hace igual a ti… pero con la diferencia de que yo no trato de encubrir mi verdadero ser con esa mascara de alcohol y violencia que tienes tu mi amigo-_ explico aquella sombra aterradora en el bosque, Ban gruñio al oír aquellas palabras.

-Vete a la mierda Sr. Acosador, no tengo ni idea de quién eres ni que quieres, pero no voy a escuchar discursos de algo que no conozco, así que piérdete fenómenooo –respondió Ban agarrando unas rocas del suelo para arrojárselas a aquella criatura.

- **Espera** -exclamo el ser para tratar de calmar a Ban – _admito que mis palabras son fuertes, me disculpo_ \- dijo aquella criatura mientras agitaba una de sus esqueléticas manos desde las sombras – _yo solo te quería preguntar algo joven amigo… ¿te gustaría ser inmortal?_

Esas palabras llamaron la atención de Ban al instante.

- _Veras joven, e deambulado por mucho tiempo en este bosque en búsqueda de alguien que me ayude con esto_ –dijo aquella criatura mientras levantaba una lámpara de aceite – _se supone que soy el guardián y protector del bosque, pero yo solo no soy capaz de verlo todo ni protegerlo todo, necesito ayuda de alguien fuerte como tú, necesito que seas mis ojos y oídos en el bosque_ –dijo aquella voz mientras estiraba sus brazos para dejar la lámpara de aceite sobre el pequeño muro, esperando la decisión de Ban.

-Oe oe oe...Viejo, ni te conozco y ya me pides que te haga un favor, se nota que no pasas mucho tiempo con las personas, busca a algún otro perdedor que haga tu trabajooo- dijo Ban mientras hacia una mueca, este soltó las rocas y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a ir a retirarse.

.

Entonces todo su alrededor fue cubierto por oscuridad, ni la luna ni las estrellas eran visibles en esos momentos, y lo único que le daba luz a Ban, era aquella lámpara que estaba sobre el muro.

 **-Ban, me parece que no entiendes lo que está pasando aquí-** dijo aquella voz pero ahora con un tono más ronco y agresivo, Ban volteo nuevamente y vio que aquella silueta se acercaba de a poco hacia él, con unos ojos que brillaban aun más intensamente – **Te he estado esperando específicamente a ti, mi amigo. Tu a diferencia de la mayoría de los habitantes que rondan esta zona, no tienes a nadie, no tienes familia, no tienes una utilidad para la sociedad y ni siquiera eres valioso para nadie por aquí, por eso te busco, necesito a alguien que nadie eche de menos y tu Ban, eres el indicado. Si me ayudas, ya tendrás un propósito, no serás simplemente un criminal vacio y es más, te daré inmortalidad, así podrás pasar tu vida buscando por alguien que te quiera de verdad… ¿lo entiendes ahora?**

Ban estaba sin habla, aquella criatura lo había leído como un libro, sabía todo de él y lo que más lo aterraba, tenía razón.

- _No tengo nadie que me espere si llego a desaparecer, ni tampoco un propósito en la vida…tal vez, si me vuelvo inmortal podre vivir lo suficiente como para encontrar un propósito-_ pensó Ban con algo de tristeza, este vio la lámpara de aceite sobre el muro nuevamente, se acerco lentamente hacia ella – _Supongo que ser de utilidad para alguien por una vez no es algo malo_

- **ESPERA!-** grito una voz femenina entre la penumbra, de la nada, un pequeño rayo de luz salió de entre los árboles, este se dirigió con velocidad hacia donde estaba Ban y aquella Silueta en las sombras, Ban pudo ver a medida que se acercaba que aquella luz estaba rodeando a una persona de pequeña estatura …con alas.

- **Apártate de la Bestia, idiota!** -grito la joven que estaba rodeada de luz, el criminal pudo ver ya de cerca sus enormes ojos amarillos que lo miraban con determinación, la joven agarro la mano de Ban y con mucha fuerza lo levanto, para luego alejarse rápidamente de aquel lugar.

- **NOO!** -grito la Bestia mientras estiraba sus brazos esquelético para tratar de atapar a Ban, pero ya era tarde y ambos escaparon-… **UGHHHH! AAAAAH!** –grito la Bestia mientras se sacudía violentamente.

 **Mientras con estos dos tontos**

 **-** Siento que alguien me llamo tonto-dijo Ban mientras era arrastrado por la pequeña mujer que brillaba cual luciérnaga, esta se detuvo de golpe una vez ya estaban lejos del alcance de La Bestia. La pequeña soltó a Ban y se sentó en el pasto para descansar.

-Uff…los humanos son muy pesados- dijo la pequeña mientras respiraba agitadamente, Ban la miro con confusión. Parecía ser una niña de tal vez uno años, con el cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta el cuello, con una hermosa piel pálida y con un vestido blanco que era mucho más grande que ella, Ban miro con atención su cara.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso niñitaaa?- pregunto Ban mirando a la joven, el rostro de esta se volvió rojo.

- **N...No soy una niña!, tengo el triple de edad que tu, maldito idiota!** \- grito la pequeña mientras agitaba sus pequeño bracitos, Ban en secreto pensó que era adorable –H...Humano, dime… ¿Por qué estabas hablando con la Bestia!?- exclamo aun enojada la pequeña.

-El tipo se me acerco y me empezó a hablar sobre mi vida y su lámpara de porquería y que quería que yo lo ayudara porque él es el guardián del bosque o algooo- dijo Ban con poco interés.

-¿Acaso tus padres nunca te enseñaron que no debes hablar con extraños de noche?-dijo la pequeña con frustración, Ban sonrió al oír aquello.

-No tengo padres chiquilla…y por cierto, la misma pregunta se te puede hacer a ti, ¿no te enseñaron que es peligroso salir a jugar de noche? –dijo Ban mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia la rubia, luego con un salto la encerró en un fuerte abrazo, la joven soltó un chillido mientras se sacudía.

-N...No me llames chiquilla, tonto –dijo la pequeña tratando de salir del abrazo de Ban pero este solo se rio más fuerte y la apretó mas contra su pecho, con el tiempo esta dejo de resistir- perdona por eso que dije de tus padres-dijo esta en voz baja.

Ban sonrió

-Nah, no te disculpes mocosaaa- dijo este sonriendo al ver como la chica se ponía tensa.

-M...Me llamo Elaine, deja de llamarme con apodos- dijo la niña volteando a ver a Ban a la cara.

-Buenooo, pues yo me llamo Ban, no humano- respondió el ladrón sonriente –en fin, dime Elaine… ¿Qué eres? Y más importante ¿Qué era el sujeto que encontré en el camino?

-Oh es cierto, ya me había olvidado de eso –dijo mientras salió de los brazos de Ban, esta se levanto y empezó a levitar- soy un Hada, más específicamente, soy la **verdadera** guardiana del bosque.

Ban la miro con confusión.

-¿Un Hada?...pues vaya que poco original – critico Ban al escritor de esta historia… **oye!**

-Ejem…te decía, el tipo con el que te encontraste es conocido en el Bosque como _"La Bestia"_ , nadie sabe exactamente quién o qué es- explico Elaine mientras acariciaba el tronco de un árbol que estaba en el suelo, el cual tenía unas marcas de garras o algo parecido- Esa cosa lleva varios siglos deambulando por el bosque, buscando a alguien que lleve su lámpara de aceite… el es aterrador, consume el alma de las personas con una oscuridad muy profunda y ve atreves de ellas para sacar sus pecados y secretos más ocultos para su propio beneficio- concluyo Elaine con seriedad mientras miraba a Ban directamente a los ojos.

- _Suena como un tipo muy jodidooo_ –dijo Ban sin darle importancia, Elaine lo miro con confusión al ver su poco interés- el tipo puede que allá tenido algo de razón con eso que me dijo…es decir, tal vez si me entrego el deje de molestar a la gente y pueda a su vez..hacer algo bueno por alguien- dijo Ban con una sonrisa nostálgica en su cara, Elaine se le acerco y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza…

-¿P..Porque hiciste eso!?- grito Ban

-Nunca jamás he respetado a nadie que piense que su propia vida no vale nada, Ban, no tengo ni idea de tu pasado o historia, pero todos tienen algo porque vivir, y creerme que querer hacerte el héroe con eso de ir con la Bestia es una tontería, solo malgastaras tu vida y te arrepentirás luego –Dijo Elaine mientras volaba alrededor del ladrón, este estiro los brazos y atrapo a la chica nuevamente, ambos terminaron en el suelo.

-jeje…eres muy dulce por decir esas cosas Elanee-dijo Ban mientras escondía su cabeza en el cuello de la pequeña hada, ella estaba totalmente roja por el contacto físico.

- **C...Cállate!** –gimió la rubia

Y fue así como surgió una de las tantas leyendas y mitos de esa región, la historia de la Bestia y el Hada, ambos queriendo a un humano, el cual según cuentan los rumores, se encuentra viviendo en el bosque, acompañado por una pequeña Hada de cabellos amarillo que lo vigila a diario.

Y aunque la Bestia aun lo esté buscando, el no siente ningún temor, porque desde aquella noche, ya sabe que existe una persona en el mundo que le importa su vida, y eso le dio la voluntad que le faltaba para vivir libre…junto a ella.

Esta es una de las tantas historias, que existen de este lugar encantador que existe mas allá de las calles de la cuidad, mas allá de las paredes de sus hogares…

Más allá de la pared del jardín…

-FIN-


End file.
